La nueva Cenicienta
by MaestroJGC
Summary: De seguro al principe de cenicienta le hubiese gustado tener los mismos recursos de Cat noir.


La nueva Cenicienta.

En esa tarde todos en la escuela estaban decorandola para una fiesta de máscaras que harían mañana.

Marinette subió en unas escaleras para colocar un cartel pero cierta rubia pasó y "accidentalmente" empujó las escaleras.

Marinette cerró sus ojos lista para el impacto pero alguien la atrapó.

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud y vio dos ojos verdes que la miraban con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?

La chica solo asintió y el pelinegro apretó una de sus mejillas.

-Menos mal, no me gustaría que una chica tan linda cayera al suelo y se lastimara.

Él chico la bajó y la miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Te aseguró que la próxima vez mis manos pueden acariciar ciertas partes privadas y muy tentadoras de tu cuerpo.

-G...gracias.

La chica se sonrojo y se fue corriendo a otro lado.

-¡Rayos! Me olvidé de preguntar si tenía queso.

Una mano se posó sobre el hombro del chico y amplió su sonrisa al voltear y ver a su portador enojado.

-¿Olvidé mencionar que los kwamis pueden transformarse en humanos cuando quieran?

A Adrien le dio un tic en él ojo y arrastró a su molestó compañeros afuera de la escuela.

-¿Por qué te enojas tanto? Le salvé la vida a tú novia.

Adrien lo sentó en el suelo a la fuerza y lo miró con enojó.

-Marinette no es mí novia, y ya dime donde escondite el anillo de Cat noir.

Plagg volvió a su forma normal y lo miró.

-Se me olvidó.

El chico lo agarró de su cola, lo hizo girar un poco y lo lanzó lejos.

-¡Para que aprendas!

El chico se fue molesto a buscar su anillo mientras Plagg era ayudado por Tikki que miró todo a ocultas.

-No se por que tengo que hacer esto.

Se levantó adolorido y miró a su compañera.

-Debemos hacerlo por que ya me aburrí que los dos sean tan tontos para no darse cuenta de sus identidades.

Plagg suspiro molestó y se acercó a Tikki.

-Tú ya sabes que yo siempre cobró mí ayuda.

La kwami fue arrinconada en un árbol y cerró sus ojos más roja de lo que ya es esperado que su amigo tomé lo que el quería.

-¿Por qué cierras tus ojos? Te estoy pidiendo el queso que me prometiste.

La kwami abrió sus ojos algo molesta y le dio una bolsita con quesos a su amigo y se fue volando.

-¡De nada!

Y Plagg la miraba irse con burla.  
.

.  
Marinette llegó a su casa y se puso a hacerle unos últimos arreglos al vestido que que diseño para la fiesta.

-Hola.

Marinette volteó la mirada y vio como una enojada Tikki se llegó de quien sabe donde y ahora estaba comiendo una galleta mientras maldecia a alguien.

-¿Qué pasa Tikki? Nunca te vi molesta.

La kwami la miró y la chica retrocedió un poco asustada.

-Nada importante. Ten, este anillo se le cayó a Adrien y yo lo recoji antes de que alguien más lo haga.

Le dio un anillo plateado y la chica lo agarró con miedo.

-Mañana en la fiesta se lo das ¿entendido?

-Pero...

-¡¿Entendido?!

-¡Si!

Marinette decidió no molestar a la pequeña kwami por que a pesar de verse linda enojada también daba miedo.  
.

.  
Adrien se acostó en su cama molesto por el día que tuvo culpa de Plagg.

-No puedo creer que ése sucio kwami se haya atrevido a tocar a la dulce y pura Marinette con sus asquerosas manos.

Cerró sus ojos y en su mente solo estaba la imagen de Plagg salvando a Marinette y luego apretando su mejilla.

-¡Lo odio!

Se puso a golpear su almohada con enojó y el kwami que se acercaba a pedirle queso decidió aguantarse el hambre un rato más.

-¡Si lo agarró voy a castrar a esé gato en celos!

Mejor se aguantaría hasta mañana, no le hacía mal algo de dieta.

-Ya no ayudare a Tikki en éste tipo de problemas.

El kwami se estremeció al sentir una mirada asesina sobre él.

-Plagg, ven aquí, quiero hablar contigo.

-¡Adiós!

Y ahora Plagg huía de la castradura.  
.

.  
Al otro día.

La fiesta de máscaras dio inició y Adrien estaba sentado en un rincón con los brazos cruzados y caras de pocos amigos que incluso Chloe decidió dejarlo en paz.

-¿Sigues enojado?

Plagg en su forma humana se acercó al chico mientras sostenía una silla para defenderse de cualquier tipo de ataque.

-Como muestra de arrepentimiento por tocar lo que es tuyo, te hice una máscara como la de Cat noir.

Él rubio que llevaba un traje blanco agarró el antifaz con enojó y se fue a tomar algo de aire afuera.

-Ya que estoy en esta forma voy a conquistar a algunas humanas para que me den sus queso.

Sintió un jalón de la oreja y se volteó para hacer frente a su agresor.

-¿Quieres pele...

Una chica de cabellos negros, ojos azules, un vestido largó de color rojo y el dibujo de una catarina en un costado con su rostro claramente enojado miraba al chico.

-H...Hola Tikki.

La chica lo arrastró del cabello a la pista de baile.

-Más te vale controlar tus manos.

La chica puso sus manos sobre el cuello del sonrojado chico y comenzaron a bailar. .

.  
Adrien salió afuera y vio a una chica sentada en las escaleras.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Se acercó a la bella chica que llevaba un vestido rojo con puntos negros, un antifaz rojo y su cabello suelto con un prendedor de Cat noir que él reconoció.

-¿Ladybug?

La chica se puso de pié y lo miró con sorpresa.

-¿C...Cat noir?

El chico se le acercó más y le extendió la mano.

-¿Me concede esta pieza my Lady?

La chica lo miró confundienda.

-Aquí afuera no hay música.

El rubio sonrió y la agarró de la cintura.

-Eso no importa.

La chica ya no dijo nada, solo rodeó el cuello de su amigo y apoyo su cabeza sobre su pecho y se pusieron a bailar.

Adrien se sentía en él paraíso, nunca creyó encontrar a Ladybug en esa fiesta y sobretodo bailar con ella, de seguro la chica estudiaba con él pero eso lo pensaría luego.

Marinette sentía su rostro arder, sentía él palpitar del corazón de su amigo y bailaba con él poniendo en riesgo sus identidades, pero éso no le importaba en ese momento.

Las campanas de una iglesia que había cerca sonaron dando a entender que eran las nueve de la noche.

La chica se separó un poco de su compañero y lo miró sonrojada.

-Lo siento Cat, les prometí a mis padres llegar a las nueve, debo irme.

La chica se fue corriendo dejando al rubio con una sonrisa y un sonrojo.

-Nos vemos my Lady.

Se sentó en las escaleras y vio su anillo de Cat noir y se lo puso.

-Te encontré mí bella Cenicienta, más te vale esperar a tú príncipe por que a pesar de no tener tú zapatilla de cristal tú si tienes mí corazón con gps integrado.

Sacó algo de su bolsillo y sonrió.

-O mejor decir que te puse un rastreador.

Sonrió con alegría a pesar de que cuando ella lo descubra de seguro lo iba a castigar.

-Ya volví, no llores por mí.

Plagg se acercó a él en su forma kwami.

-Transformame Plagg, debo acosar a alguien.

Y siendo Cat noir se dirigió al punto en que su rastreador le mostraba.

¿Cómo será la reacción de Cat noir al ver a su Cenicienta sin su disfraz?

Éso sólo él lo sabrá al verla.

¡FÍN! 


End file.
